


Fiebre

by coffee-powered-idiot (Nyayatya)



Category: Steel Ball Run, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, gyjo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyayatya/pseuds/coffee-powered-idiot
Summary: *shortficEstán cada vez más cerca de la meta, pero el cansancios por los constantes ataques ayudan a que Johnny termine con una terrible fiebre.La fiebre le obliga a revivir ciertos recuerdos que creía haber enterrado en lo profundo de su mente* No beteado* Revisar los tags antes de leer!* otros tags/notas extra dentro del fic





	Fiebre

**Author's Note:**

> relaciones: Gyro x Johnny
> 
> Johnny céntrico
> 
> otros tags: Tensión sexual, admiración, recuerdos
> 
> -¡Atención!- contiene (CW!): sueños lúcidos/ alucinaciones, recuerdo de experiencias traumáticas, Elementos Dub-con / non-con (NO planteados como algo erótico)
> 
> Es mi primer fanfiction publicado, y no esta beteado, pido disculpas por posibles errores

** Fiebre **

 

Arriesgándose a que la manta en la que se había envuelto atrapara alguna chispa, Johnny se acerco aun más a la hoguera . El fuego, a pesar de que se alzaba con fuerza suficiente para iluminar varios metros a su alrededor, parecía insuficiente para hacerlo entrar en calor. Y para empeorar todo, el movimiento de las llamas le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

  

“¿Como esta tu resfriado?” preguntó Gyro desde un lugar mucho más alejado de la fogata, en el refugio que habían procurado para esa noche. Johnny se dio vuelta para contestarle y lo vió levantando una mano para tomarle la temperatura, pero sin hacer ademán de moverse de su lugar. Al notar que luego de unos momentos su compañero seguía en la misma posición y lo miraba expectante, decidió acercarse a él, no sin antes soltar un quejido por tener que alejarse de la fuente de calor.

“Me estoy helando” soltó con expresión molesta. Y sin embargo, la mano de Gyro, que ahora reposaba en su frente, se le antojo agradablemente fresca.

 

Gyro frunció el ceño, el rostro de Johnny estaba enrojecido con el calor de la fiebre, y a esta distancia podía asegurar que sus ojos se veían vidriosos y cansados, y que no se trataba de una ilusión causada por el fuego.

 

***

  

El malestar del joven había empezado en la mañana y había fluctuado entre cansancio y estados febriles, pero las veces que Gyro había preguntado sobre su estado, Johnny le había quitado importancia, encogiéndose de hombros y cambiando de tema. El chico podía ser bastante terco y descuidado con su cuerpo, pero era un adulto y le había demostrado que podía cuidarse a sí mismo, por lo que Gyro no vio necesidad de insistir, cuando luego de que pararon para atender a los caballos pudo comprobar que ninguna de las recientes heridas se hubiera infectado.

 

Retiro por fin la mano que todavía reposaba sobre el rostro de su compañero, quien para su sorpresa tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión relajada.

 

En cuanto el joven abrió los ojos, se dió una palmada en el regazo para invitarlo a sentarse. Lo hizo a modo de broma esperando recibir la típica mirada desinteresada o fastidiada que acostumbraba a hacer su compañero de viaje ante sus bromas, en cambio este hizo lo que le pedían sin darle importancia; Johnny podía ser bastante obediente cuando era necesario pero nunca se privaba de quejarse o cuestionar a su mentor antes de hacerlo, por lo que esto lo tomó por sorpresa.

 

Gyro esperaba no haber revelado lo alarmado que se sintió al sentir el cuerpo del otro contra el suyo. Si bien por conveniencia y en honor al extraño lazo de amistad que se había formado entre ellos, no tenían demasiados recaudos en cuanto al contacto físico, a veces se había encontrado en situaciones mucho más íntimas de las que había pretendido, y su cuerpo lo urgía a tomar la iniciativa de algo de lo que podría arrepentirse bastante.

 

Johnny por su parte tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extra para mantener la expresión neutral al ver la estúpida mueca en el rostro de Gyro. Incluso desorientado y sintiéndose terrible recordó el voto que había hecho consigo mismo de mostrarse los más inexpresivo posible cuando su compañero intentaba hacer una gracia, o al menos darle una reacción inesperada.

 

Por un momento considero volver junto al fuego, pero moverse demandaba mucho esfuerzo. Se preguntó distraídamente sí sería inconveniente para su compañero que se quedara donde estaba, pero decidió casi de inmediato que no le importaba demasiado lo que este pensara, y si quería poder continuar su viaje lo mejor era no gastar sus energías innecesariamente.

 

 

Johnny no esperaba caer victima de una enfermedad a esta altura. Pero pensándolo bien, era un milagro que ninguno de los dos hubiera cedido a la fatiga o tenido alguna complicación gracias a las heridas y los  constantes ataques enemigos.

 

En un principio la adrenalina de la carrera y la determinación por sacar la mayor ventaja a los otros había sobre escrito casi por completo el malestar que sentía. Solo cuando la noche hizo imposible seguir y tuvieron oportunidad de relajarse, fue cuando de un momento a otro se encontró en brazos de su compañero, porque al parecer, casi se cae de su caballo mientras buscaban un lugar resguardado para acampar.

 

Gyro había intentado que se detuvieran antes, pero Johnny no estaba dispuesto a admitir lo mal que se encontraba. Para Johnny no se trataba de una cuestión de orgullo o de la incertidumbre de si su compañero iba  a abandonarlo si se convertía en una carga -esas dudas habían quedado atrás luego de todo lo que compartieron juntos- sino se su obsesión por conseguir lo que quería. Y desde que tenia a Gyro viajando a su lado, se había convencido de que lo lograría 

 

Aunque probablemente no fuera a decirlo nunca en voz alta, admiraba a Gyro, con sus tonterías y rarezas incluidas, y lo consideraba su amigo -probablemente el único amigo verdadero que tuvo- por eso quería mostrarse fuerte frente a él, aunque no lo consiguiera muy seguido.

 

***

 

La oscuridad ya los rodeaba por completo, y a excepción de la voz de Gyro, la calma del desierto nocturno era casi tangible.

Johnny se envolvió mejor en la manta, cuidando de no darle un golpe a Gyro, que ya habia empezado a filosofar sobre algo como era su costumbre antes de dormir. Le hubiera gustado tener la energía para prestarle atención, pero no era el caso, y estaba empezando a preocuparse de que su estado empeoraba. El miedo de no estar lo suficientemente bien para seguir la marcha en la mañana empezó a turbar sus pensamientos, y se sintió asqueado de su falta de voluntad.

Ya había tenido suficiente con decepcionar a las personas importantes de su vida en el pasado, no quería tener que decepcionar a su compañero de viajes con su debilidad. Sumido en estos pensamientos pesimista, casi podía ver el rostro severo de su padre reprochandole con la mirada. Medio adormecido, noto con horror que realmente estaba viendo a su padre, parado en el medio de la nada en un punto fijo detrás del fuego. Su primer instinto fue pensar que se trataba de un ataque enemigo, pero Intento calmarse y parpadeo un par de veces, lo único que le faltaba era empezar a alucinar. Suspiro y miro con más atención, la aparición fantasmal desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

Intentando no mostrar emoción por ese desliz mental, Johnny cerró los ojos nuevamente, dejando que el cansancio lo venciera por fin.

 

Gyro lo observo dormirse y dejo de hablar. Al parecer tendría que hacer guardia el solo esa noche

 

***

 

Johnny sentía unas manos retirarle el cabello del rostro, se sentía sofocado, quiso quitarse la ropa para refrescarse, pero sus extremidades se sentían pesadas, entonces intento al menos quitarse las mantas, pero unas manos fuertes se lo impidieron. Pensó en su madre, ella nunca había sido una presencia fuerte en su vida, y desapareció por completo de ella luego de la muerte de Nicholas, pero recordaba cómo en un par de ocasiones se mantuvo despierta toda la noche para cuidarlo cuando estaba enfermo. Sonrió. Volvió a dormirse. La manos seguían peinando su cabello

 

Más tarde despertó de nuevo, la cabeza parecía a punto de partirsele a la mitad. Abrió los ojos, Gyro seguía despierto y le pregunto algo que no entendió bien, pero asintió de todos modos. Su compañero le limpió la transpiración del rostro con la punta de su capa y lo acercó más a su cuerpo.

Solo entonces se dió cuenta que nunca volvió a su bolsa de dormir, y que ambos seguían sentados con la espalda sostenida por una roca; estaba seguro de que Gyro no estaba especialmente cómodo y que tal vez debería disculparse en la mañana, su boca se sentía muy seca como para hacerlo ahora.

 

El rítmico latido en su cabeza no le permitía pensar claramente, pero una de las punzadas de dolor despertó un recuerdo de cuando era muy pequeño. Su hermano lloraba y le pedía disculpas, recordaba la sensación de humedad en su cabello, y una sensación palpitante muy similar a la actual. Nicholas pedía ayuda a gritos, la vista se le oscureció por un instante, en la realidad y en el recuerdo.

 

Intentó concentrarse en Gyro, creyó escuchar que el otro le ofrecía cantarle una canción de cuna si no podía dormir, quejarse del chiste era demasiado trabajoso en su estado, así que decidió volver a concentrarse en el recuerdo.

 

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, presenció por primera y única vez en su vida a su padre golpear a su hermano. Recordaba que quiso pedir disculpas: Nicholas le había permitido subir a su caballo a escondidas porque su padre no le permitía hacerlo. Su padre se acercó, pensó por un momento que iba a golpearlo también cuando lo vio arrodillarse a su lado, pero solo lo escucho repetirle “vas a estar bien” una y otra vez. Abrió los ojos, Gyro le acariciaba la espalda “vas a estar bien” le dijo mientras arrimaba una de las cantimploras a su boca.

 

***

 

Su cuerpo parecía indeciso entre la vigilia y el sueño, soltó un suspiro de resignación. Realmente, esperaba estar mejor en la mañana, Johnny sabía que no tenía derecho a retrasar a Gyro en caso de que su fiebre no mejorará.

 

Sinceramente, estaba agradecido por los cuidados de su mentor. Desde que lo conocio, Gyro siempre le había dado espacio y le había permitido valerse por sí mismo. A veces había llevado esta doctrina de no intervenir al punto de la terquedad, pero nunca estaba muy lejos si realmente necesitaba ayuda. Observando y enseñándole.

 

Intentó zafarse de los brazos del otro con la mayor delicadeza posible, el susodicho dormía sin enterarse de nada, y algunos ronquidos escapaban de su boca entreabierta. Johnny ya no se sentía tan mal, así que pensó que al menos podía hacerle el favor a su compañero de dejarlo dormir en una posición más cómoda. La hoguera estaba casi extinta, pero la luna se veía alta y clara en el cielos, así que asumió que quedaban todavía varias horas para la mañana.

 

Apenas se había desenredado de entre las piernas del otro cuando una mano lo sostuvo en su lugar, Gyro lo miraba levantando una ceja, como cuestionando sus acciones

 

“No quise despertarte. Ya me siento mejor. Voy a...” Gyro interrumpió su explicación, y con la voz adormecida le dijo que se quedara. Johnny quiso protestar, ambos estarían más cómodos durmiendo normalmente. Gyro se levantó para estirar las piernas y le indico con un gesto que usara su bolsa de dormir, donde hasta hace un momento ambos habían estado sentados.

Johnny agradeció el gesto, si bien había declarado sentirse mejor , arrastrarse por el suelo hasta su propia bolsa hubiera sido extremadamente fastidioso.

 

Hizo lo que le indicaron, con más torpeza de la que le hubiera gustado, y se acomodo entre las sábanas que aún emanaban el calor de sus cuerpos. Pero Gyro en vez de irse a la bolsa de dormir vacía, intento recostarse junto a él. Antes de poder expresar sus quejas recibió una mirada de advertencia

 

“Quiero asegurarme de que tu fiebre no suba de nuevo, y de que no te ahogues en tu propio vomito o algo así.”

 

La imagen mental de una muerte tan poco digna lo obligó de nuevo a ser obediente, pero no pudo evitar comentar “Espero que ninguno de los dos se despierte con una erección presionando contra el otro. Eso va a ser mucho más incómodo que la fiebre”.

 

No sabía qué reacción esperar cuando soltó el comentario, pero definitivamente no fue la pregunta que siguió

 

“entonces ¿.. aún puedes…? Digo ¿puedes sentirlo cuando te tocas…?” Johnny, indignado,  lo interrumpió con una serie de maldiciones e insultos y considero darle un cabezazo o algo siendo que estaban tan cerca uno del otro.

 

“Ey! Ey! Tranquilo. Era solo curiosidad..! No es necesario que respondas” dijo Gyro, pero a pesar de sus palabras, apoyó la mano tentativamente sobre las cadera del otro “¿puedes sentir eso?” cuestiono bajando su mano por la pierna.

O eso suponía Johnny, porque dejo de notar la presión en algún punto entre los muslos y la rodilla. El más joven se sorprendió al notar como había recuperado parte de su sensibilidad: la última vez que alguien lo había tocado no sintió absolutamente nada...

 

El ácido del estómago le subió hasta la garganta. Un recuerdo escondido en su memoria, que había intentado  -y de cierto modo logrado- olvidar e ignorar  amenazaba con resurgir luego de tanto tiempo. No necesitaba que Gyro lo viera llorando de nuevo, fue hace mucho tiempo, se dijo. Cuando consiguiera las partes del cuerpo podría dejar atrás todo el sufrimiento que se había ganado, y todas las humillaciones que le sucedieron después del accidente.

 

Se mordió los labios y se trago las lagrimas

 

“Eso no importa, intentemos dormir de una vez” se apresuró a decir, cerrando los ojos para dejar en claro que la charla había terminado.

 

A pesar de la terrible ansiedad y de que su mente insistía en hacerlo enfrentar esas memorias enterradas, su cuerpo estaba agotado y no tardó en dormirse de nuevo.

 

***

 

Pestañeo un par de veces, el hospital tenía el mismo aspecto lugubre de siempre, aunque Johnny creía que podría haberse encontrado en un maldito palacio y encontrarlo deprimente gracias al miserable estado el que se sumió luego del accidente. Estaba cansado de llorar y dormir, pero no soportaba estar despierto. Las luces estaban apagadas y apenas se adivinaban las siluetas de las camas de los otros pacientes. En cuanto su cerebro estuvo un poco más lúcido se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien, intentó mover sus manos pero se dió cuenta que no le respondian, y entró en pánico al pensar que el resto de su cuerpo había quedado en el mismo estado que sus piernas, empezó a respirar entrecortadamente. Intento gritar, pero su boca no cooperaba cuando intento gritar, y lo único que salió de su garganta fue un sonido apagado y gutural.

 

Alguien a los pies de la cama del hospital en la que descansaba profirió un chasquido de molestia. Logró mover la cabeza lo  suficiente para discernir a dos figuras, una de rodillas y otra ayudando a sostener el peso muerto de sus piernas hacia arriba… Entonces, de repente, como algo que no pertenecía a aquella escena escucho su nombre.

 

“Johnny!”

 

Gyro lo llamaba, sentía las manos sobre su rostro. Johnny respiro agitadamente, no quería volver a dormirse, sabía lo que seguía. Sintió los labios de su amigo cerca de sus párpados, y se avergonzó al darse cuenta de estaba llorando otra vez. Sentía que estaba por desmayarse de nuevo, abrió la boca, y miró a Gyro desesperado, quería pedirle que no lo dejara dormirse de nuevo. La palabras no llegaron a salir de su boca, los labios de Gyro ahora presionaba suavemente sobre los suyos “todo está bien”

 

"Todo está bien."  <No, no esta bien.>  Cerró los ojos otra vez

 

***

 

Johnny se quedó sin palabras, su cerebro se negaba a procesar la información de lo que estaba viendo. Se negaba a reconocer como propio ese cuerpo que los dos hombres estaban mancillando. Estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo, y la forma en que sus piernas se flexionaban tenía un aspecto casi artificial.

 

Una de las figuras se cubrió la cara y, dirigiéndose al otro en un susurro desesperado, le recriminó

 

“dijiste que no iba a despertarse…! Qué hacemos si nos ve..!”

 

La sangre de Johnny pareció helarse cuando reconoció que la voz que contestaba era la de uno de los enfermeros

 

“si quiere ver lo que hacemos con él puede hacerlo. No cambiaría nada”

 

De nuevo intento gritarles, enfurecido y humillado, y de nuevo lo único que salió de su garganta fue un sonido aspero y lamentable.

 

El primero, él que había hablado con la voz temerosa, se apresuró a meterle en la boca un trozo de tela “basta. Vas a morderte la lengua” le ordenó.

 

El enfermero por su parte se rió, mirando a Johnny con maldad le dijo “no le des ideas. Vamos a tener problemas si uno de los pacientes aparece muerto”. Johnny Lo vio volcar algo de aspecto líquido sobre su cuerpo

 

“no te preocupes, no va a doler. De hecho, no vas a sentir nada”

 

Johnny cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando imaginar que solo se trataba de una pesadilla, pero el sonido húmedo y el de la carne chocando contra la carne delataban la verdad de lo que estaba sucediendo.

 

***

 

Los labios se Gyro se separaron de los suyos por un momento, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar los sintió de nuevo sobre los propios, besándolo con más intensidad. Intento empujarlo, pero apenas tenia fuerzas, y el mayor siquiera se inmuto, y continuo profundizando el beso y recorriendo su espalda con las manos.

 

No sabía qué pensar de lo que estaba pasando. YCasi de inmediato, Johnny dejó de resistirse, tal vez era lo menos que le debía a su compañero, se dijo. Gyro había hecho tanto por el, y todavía quedaban semanas hasta la meta. La idea de separarse de él le resultó insoportable. Si quería divertirse un poco con su cuerpo no era tan grave.  

 

Nunca se le ocurrió pensar que Gyro pudiera sentirse atraído por el de esa manera. Y casi con tristeza pensó que probablemente ese era el caso y solo quisiera divertirse un rato con él. Eso era todo

 

En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los de Gyro y este le sonrió, su determinación se quebró, y entre llantos le suplicó que parara e intentó alejarlo. Las manos que recorrían su cuerpo se detuvieron de inmediato. El rostro enmarcado por la cortina de largo cabello mostraba una expresión dolida que nunca le había visto, y lo único que Johnny pudo hacer es intercalar disculpas entre las súplicas y los hipidos.

 

Sus acciones y sus palabras se sentían contradictorias, porque de a pesar de todo, sostenía con fuerza un trozo de la ropa del otro para mantenerlo cerca, porque le aterraba la posibilidad de que tomara sus cosas y se fuera para siempre.

 

Gyro, sin decir nada, lo ayudó a sentarse, y se sentó a su lado. Miró varias veces en la dirección de Johnny, pero este seguía intentando calmarse, con los ojos fijos en el suelo

 

***

 

Johnny no estaba seguro cuantos minutos habían pasado desde que logró dejar de llorar. La fiebre había bajado bastante, aunque no estuviera del todo recuperado, pero creyó que había recuperado su voz lo suficiente para hablar.

 

“Gyro…  eres la única persona a la que considero un amigo... y quiero que terminemos este viaje juntos”

 

Es lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Sabia que era un pedido egoísta, especialmente después de haber rechazado sus avances, pero nunca antes se había preocupado por corregir esa parte de su personalidad y no le parecía un buen momento para empezar.

 

Tomo suficiente valor para mirarlo a los ojos, y por una fracción de segundo vio en los ojos verdes una emoción intensa, pero desapareció antes de poder darle nombre.

 

Gyro, completamente compuesto y con su humor habitual, le contestó, canturreando como si estuviera debatiendo que hacer.

 

“Mmmm. No veo porque no. No soy tan cruel como para privarte de escuchar mis creaciones humoristicas y mi melodiosa voz”

 

Con eso, Johnny termino de calmarse

 

“Wow..! Gyro. gracias.... No podría vivir sin ellos” declaró monótono. Pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara en su rostro, realmente agradecía el cambio de humor.

 

Tenían muchas semanas por delante para resolver sus asuntos y tal vez atreverse a contarle a Gyro las cosas que había hecho y las cosas que le habían hecho.

 

La respuesta de Gyro era una implícita promesa de que iban a permanecer juntos hasta el final

 

** Fin **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí este mini fic a principios del año pasado y nunca lo publique debido a la escena de violación, que a pesar de no ser explicita sentí que podía incomodar bastante o confundirse con algo fetichista. 
> 
> Lo escribí para sacar de mi pecho esa sensación de que los enfermeros del hospital habían abusado de Johnny en varias ocasiones y no solo en la viñeta que vimos en el manga.
> 
> Lamento que Gyro quedara un poco secundario y que no se resolvieran los sentimientos de ninguno de los dos, pero preferí dejarlo como un fanfic corto por que no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo.
> 
> cualquier tipo de critica constructiva es bienvenida. 
> 
> ¡¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
